


Gentle Love

by konyah



Series: Origins [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: When Sunshine and Flowers meet, a garden grows.This story follows Naruto and Hinata's relationship from his proposal to Himawari's birth. Rating will change from T+ to M when smut is added.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment, kudos, etc! I also use tumblr for posting fanfics! URL is the same.

Four months. It had been four months since the two started officially dating. While she always dreamed about this day, she never thought it would actually happen due to her own anxieties.

However; here she was.

Hinata couldn’t help but to giggle as Naruto told her an incredibly lame joke, her mind wondering how she got lucky to be with such a wonderful man.

“Thank you!” He put his arms out in an exasperated gesture, “When I told that joke to Shikamaru, he said it was stupid and to shut up. For a genius, he doesn’t really keep up with jokes, y’know?”

“Probably because your jokes suck, idiot.”

Naruto and Hinata didn’t even realize that Ino and Sakura were in front of them.

“They do not suck! Hinata thought it was funny.” Naruto squinted his eyes at Ino.

“Out of pity, maybe?” The Yamanaki smirked, hoping to get a rouse out of the other blond.

Sakura rolled her eyes before offering a friendly smile to the couple to change the subject, “So, what are you two up to?” She’d rather not deal with Naruto’s complaining.

“I’m on a date with my foxy lady!” Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata with a proud smile.

Sakura gagged, while Ino frowned, “Disgusting. Never say that again…”

“Eh? I thought it was cute. It’s a play on words with Kurama, y’know?” He looked over at Hinata, who was also weirded out.

“I-I don’t think it’s cute…” She looked away.

Naruto tapped his finger to his lips, thinking.

“Don’t hurt yourself there, bud.” Ino snickered.

“Oh! I got it.” Ignoring Ino’s remark, Naruto smiled to his girlfriend, “What about  _Hime_?”

Lavender eyes went wide as crimson flushed to her cheeks.

“Aw!” Sakura chuckled with a coo, “She likes that.”

Naruto’s smile spread to his ears as he pulled Hinata into a bear hug, “It’s settled then! She’s my Hime!”

The four talked a bit more, before going on their respective ways. Naruto and Hinata ate at Ichiraku, then he walked her home while holding hands.

“Thanks for taking me out today, Naruto-kun.” She smiled up at him when they stopped outside her clan’s residential gate, “It was a lot of fun.” He nodded with a cheesy smile, “Yeah. Thanks for comin’ with.”

“And if it means anything, I enjoy your jokes.” Hinata giggled as she stepped a little closer to him for a hug. Naruto lovingly wrapped his arms around her shoulders with a playful snort, “Thanks, Hime. That’s because you’re actually smart.”

Their lips met with a smile, only molding for a few moments before separating. Usually, Hinata would say her last goodbyes for the night, but something in her core urged her to kiss him again. (Was it the way his strong arms were wrapped around her? Or his incredibly handsome smile?)

It was slow and gentle, but definitely more heated. His tongue timidly flicked at her lips, which she granted access with a welcoming sigh. For the first time since their first kiss, their tongues met. His hands moved to her warm cheeks to deepen the kiss as hers moved to grasp at the sides of his shirt and pull him closer.

When they parted for air, lilac met with cyan as their noses touched. She noticed that his eyes looked at her in a way that she’d never seen before. Little did she know, her eyes reflected the same feeling.

Swollen lips gently feathered against his one more, quick, time before parting. “Goodnight, Naruto-kun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Y-Yeah…” His eyes never left her until she disappeared behind the gate.

With a content smirk, heart still fluttering, he walked back to his place with his arms behind his neck, whistling a random tune.

**Two weeks later**

For the first time since dating, Naruto invited Hinata over to his place for dinner. He admitted he wasn’t the best cook, but he had been practicing for her. Even though she was little nervous to be in his room for the first time, she agreed.

It was a small studio-esque apartment. A main room for sleeping with a small table for eating at, a separate bathroom, and a kitchenette area. Despite him cleaning a bit, the room was still a little unorganized.

She thought it was comforting; it reminded her of him. Especially the un-made bed she was sitting on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a pan crashing to the floor, followed by a string of swear words. Hinata looked up right as he turned around, a giant, steaming, water stain on his stomach. He quickly ripped his shirt off while still cursing.

“Naruto-kun!” She quickly stood up, “Go sit down, I’ll get a wet rag.”

After placing the cool towel over him (followed by a satisfied “aaaaaah”), she let out a chuckle, “At least it’s not blistering, so it isn’t too serious. Does it still hurt?” She was sitting on the bed; her hips close to his.

“A little…” He playfully frowned, “You should kiss it better.”

Naruto expected Hinata to blush and cover her face – it was always so adorable when she did that. Instead, her cheeks only flushed a light pink as she gazed into his eyes. Slowly, she tucked her hair behind the ear closest to him and bent down to gently kiss his tattoo, under the towel, where the burn was.

He gulped as innocent eyes looked up at him after the quick kiss. Pink cheeks turned red as she realized how that just looked to him.   
  
Though, it wasn’t out of embarrassment. She felt it too. Feeling a little confident, Hinata slowly moved her face to his for a kiss. This time, she didn’t even need to back away before the kiss heated up. Her tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, earning a needy moan in response. Naruto carefully sat up to encourage Hinata to lay on her back, which she obliged. Her hands explored his shirtless torso as fingers danced across taut muscles. He didn’t care that the cool cloth fell to the floor.

Her touches only ignited the fire in his belly, and it took all of his strength to ignore Kurama’s crude joke (something along the lines of “about time, virgin”).  

Naruto began to kiss down her slim neck and fingers weaved into blond strands. However, her eyes snapped open when she felt his hands at the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling the fabric up. He got it to the top of her stomach before she swiftly pushed his shoulders up.

“N-Naruto-kun…” Her head was spinning with a mixture of emotions, “W-Wait…”

Naruto swallowed as hot breaths left his lips, “What’s the matter, Hinata? Do ya wanna stop?”

She thought for a moment before guiltily nodding, “I-I’m sorry…” Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, “But I want to wait until marriage before going any further. I know it’s not fair since you’re already shirtless, and I know you really want to bu-“

Naruto brought a finger up to her lips, “It’s okay, Hime. You don’t need to explain yourself.” He offered a genuine smile, “Just saying no is enough for me. But I guess we should talk about this more, huh? What are ya comfy with?” The jinchuuriki casually lowered Hinata’s shirt so her stomach was covered again.

Hinata really appreciated that – both the action and his words, “Kissing… like we were before… was fine.” She looked away with a blush, “Especially my neck…”

Naruto raised one eyebrow with a devilish smirk, “So ya like it when I kiss your neck?” Hinata sucked in a breath of air as she felt his nose tickle the skin there. “Like this?”

She was expecting a kiss, but instead jumped when he blew a raspberry instead. She squealed with laughter as he continued. “Or maybe here?” He moved to the opposite side as she squirmed in his arms.

“N-Naruto-kun! Stop it!” Her stomach quivered with laughter, “I-I can’t breathe!” 

He chuckled while pulling back to kiss the tip of her nose, “Don’t stress about telling me what you’re comfortable with, okay? I want you to be happy, y’know?”

She nodded with a smile, grateful Naruto was so understanding, “Okay. I promise.”

“Now, where were we?” He leaned down, letting his lips touch hers without kissing.

Just as Hinata rested her hand at the back of Naruto’s neck and leaned up to kiss him, her stomach loudly growled.

Naruto laughed as Hinata blushed, “I guess we should eat dinner first, y’know?” 

**Months Later**

It had already been over a year since the two started dating, and Naruto felt it was time for him to propose to her. He felt that’s what she wanted – when they’d walk by dress shops, she would look at the window longingly (she thought he didn’t notice), and she blushed a deep shade of maroon when people inquired about when they’d get married.

So, in front of him, sat: Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Sakura, and Ino.

“You want to propose to her?!” Sakura smiled, “About time! She’s only been madly in love with you since the Academy.”

“Right,” Naruto nodded, “I know I want to, but I just don’t know how to. I’ve been thinkin’ about this for weeks, y’know? No ideas.”

Kiba snickered, “Knowing you, you would write “Marry Me?” on a container of cup noodles.”

“No, he’d spell it out on the ground with a bunch of cups.” Sakura chimed in with his banter.

“Eh?!” Naruto was shocked, “Do you think that’d be okay? Would she like that? I know I’d say yes to that kind of proposal.”

Ino moaned with annoyance, “No no no! It has to be romantic… Oh! Fireworks would be cool! Have them write it out!”

“Ooooh! That’d be cool!” Naruto put his fist in his hand.

“Hold up,” Kurenai crossed her arms with a chuckle, “Think about who he’s proposing to. Hinata isn’t that flashy. Think smaller and more intimate.”

“Oh, right…” Naruto let out a disappointed sigh and slumped his shoulders dramatically, “Man, this is so difficult.”

“Have you talked to her dad? Or Hanabi.” Shino quietly spoke up, “They know her best.”

“That’s a great idea, Shino!” He put his hand on Shino’s shoulder, “Thanks!”

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto ran off towards the Hyuga residence. Lucky for him, Hinata was out on a mission and wouldn’t be back until the next day.

Once inside, Naruto froze up a bit. He knew that Hiashi didn’t hate Naruto – in fact, he thought Naruto was a great partner for Hinata. Not only was he strong, but he helped her become more confident. Still, the idea of asking about proposing to Hinata made him nervous.  _Would he think it was too soon?_

Defaulting to what he had seen in movies, Naruto bowed his head to the floor in front of Hiashi and Hanabi.

“I-I’ll be honest, I’m not really sure how to go about this. But, I, uh, really love Hinata, y’know. And I want to ask her to marry me. I promise to protect her with my life, even when I become Hokage one day. She’s the sun of my world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Naruto, lift your head.” Hiashi spoke with a flat tone. Naruto heard from Hinata how the man used to be harsh to her and Hanabi as children. He was expecting the man to fight him for the right to marry Hinata.

He gulped, expecting to fight or for rejection. Hiashi glanced at Hanabi, who nodded back.

“Hinata isn’t my property; you don’t have to ask permission to marry her.” He offered a comforting smile, “I trust her judgement, and I trust you.”

Naruto smiled to where his teeth were showing, “Thank you!”

“How are you going to propose?” Hanabi giggled, excited. She knew her sister would be incredibly happy by this.

“That’s the thing.” His smile slightly faded, “I don’t know how to. I want it to be special, but I know she doesn’t like over-the-top, y’know?”

“Oh!” Hanabi turned to her father, “Mom’s old necklace. You gave it to her at your wedding, right, Dad? I think sis would love getting that.”

Hiashi nodded, then stood up to walk to the little shrine in the room dedicated to his late wife, “That’s right.” He carefully picked up the emerald necklace, then walked over to Naruto. “Hold out your hand.”

Once Naruto did, Hiashi placed it in his palm, “Hinata always loved this necklace. After her mother passed away, I would occasionally catch her touching the jewel, as if Hinata were still holding her hand. I think my wife would want you to give this to her.”

Naruto was almost speechless, “A-Are you sure?”

Hiashi nodded, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill.

Before Naruto left, at the front door, Hiashi spoke up again, “Take good care of her.”

The blond smiled, “It’s a promise.”

**A week later.**

Naruto decided it was time. He planned out the perfect date – with the help of Hanabi, of course.

They started out the evening at Hinata’s favorite restaurant, which served Zanzai soup. It was one of her favorite dishes, and she claimed it almost tasted like her mom’s. While the restaurant with a little pricier than they usually went to, Naruto confirmed that it was okay since he’d been going on a lot of missions recently, so he had the extra money.

After, the main garden park of Konoha was illuminated with beautiful lights as the weather became colder. Besides the fairy lights and full moon, it was completely dark outside. At one point, Hinata shivered due to a frigid breeze. Naruto kindly wrapped his scarf around her neck. Hinata protested while puffing her cheeks out in a pout, claiming she made the scarf for him to use. Compromising, she wrapped half of it around him as well. They had to walk in each other’s arms, which worked for warmth and comfort.

“Oh, hey, I wanted to give ya somethin’.” Naruto stepped in front of his girlfriend.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Hinata frowned, “You don’t need to buy me things, Naruto-kun.”

“Ah, no. I didn’t buy this.” He chuckled, hand shakedly reaching into his back pocket. Hinata thought it was because of the temperature. When he brought his hand up, the item fell. Acting fast, Hinata was able to catch it.

_Idiot…_ Naruto cursed at himself.

“T-This is…” She looked down at the necklace, then back up at him, “Where did you get this? How?”  

“Your dad.” He awkwardly held her arms as she looked at the jewelry, “He said it’d be a good gift to give ya when I propose.”

This is when she realized he was shaking out of nerves, not because he was chilly.

“Eh???” She let out a surprised gasp.

“Will you marry me?” His voice was barely a whisper – as if they were in a crowded room, and he wanted to tell her something private.

Hinata’s eyes closed as she began to cry. Naruto’s went wide, fearful that he asked too soon. Before he can apologize, she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Yes!” She nodded into his chest, as more tears fell, “Absolutely, yes! Yes, yes, yes times a hundred!”

Relieved, Naruto returned the hug. Their lips met passionately without hesitation, smiling through the kiss.

With still shaky hands, Naruto carefully helped put the necklace on his fiancée. Their eyes met, both filled with joy.

“I love you, Hime.”

She smiled, “I love you, dear.”


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Naruto get more nervous as the wedding approaches, and go to their friends for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to publish than planned! Things have been hectic for me lately~ But I can easily say that I have ALL chapters outlined for this story, so it shouldn’t take me as long to type out. This one was fun to write: I wanted to keep Naruto’s childishness while showing that he really cares. Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy! Comment, like, subscribe, etc!

Hinata sat in the kitchen, knitting a new scarf for… well, she didn’t know who it’d go to yet. With the wedding getting closer, she started obsessively knitting as a way to help calm her nerves. She wasn’t nervous to marry Naruto in a sense of questioning her love or anything like that – it more so had to do with the stress of putting the event together and traditional Hyuga rituals for weddings that would keep her mind racing.

However, this night was for fun.

The raven haired woman couldn’t help but to jump a bit when her little sister popped around the corner.

“The others are here!” Hanabi giggled (When did the doorbell ring? Hinata didn’t even hear it), “Time for you to have a good night, sis!”

With a nod, Hinata put her art project back into it’s basket, and met her friends at the door. After promising her father and sister that she’d be safe, they headed towards the main shopping district of the city.

“So, what did you all plan for tonight?” Hinata asked with a nervous chuckle, unsure how she felt about being in the dark for the night’s plans.

“Shopping is first!” Ino turned around with a smile.

Hinata was at ease, until she realized she was being dragged into a lingerie store. She protested at first but ended up giving in. Even though it was only Ino, Sakura, and Tenten; they were incredibly persistent.

Since Naruto’s favorite color is orange, they had her try on a set to match, with white garters.

“Hm….” Sakura wasn’t pleased, “This doesn’t quite suit you…”

“Her boobs look like large pumpkins – that’s why.” Ino reasoned, while Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement. Hinata couldn’t help but to let out an embarrassed gasp while covering her chest.

The next set; however, seemed to fit her to the point that the other three were gasping in awe. A white push up with lavender lace and a sheer piece of lavender fabric that flowed down her sides. The high-waist panties matched the bra with a little rhinestone front and center. Satisfied, the other three each paid for a third of the set – even though Hinata insisted that she pay for it.

After leaving the lingerie shop, the bride-to-be couldn’t help but to blush at the idea of Naruto seeing her wear that. In two months, it’d be the first time he’d see her that naked – it’d be the first time they do anything sexual like that. Her mind couldn’t help but to play out all the scenarios of various reactions. So much that she essentially blushed all the way through dinner, up until they went to the club for drinking and dancing.

The four of them sat at a table, Hinata playing with the little sash that her friends encouraged her to wear. It was sparkling purple and said “Future Wife”. They wanted her to wear a princess crown too (making fun of Naruto’s nickname for her), but she flat out refused due to unwanted attention. By now, she had already downed two mixed drinks and a shot with the others.

It didn’t take long for the subject to become raunchy.

“So, how’s the sex with Konoha’s hero? Is he big?” Ino’s gaze became devilish.

If Hinata’s face wasn’t already so flushed from the booze, it would be now. Not sure how to answer the question, she simply gazed at her empty glass.

“So he’s small?” Ino narrowed her eyes in pitty. Hinata snapped her head up in shock, swallowing nervously.

“Oh.” Sakura realized it, “Are you two waiting for the wedding night?”

Hinata simply nodded, a little embarrassed.

“What’s the farthest you two have gone?” Ino’s question was anything but malicious, genuine curiosity.

“Kissing…”

“Have you made out?” The blonde rested her head in her hand.

“Y-Yeah…” Hinata’s face became redder.

“I see….” Ino leaned back, “Do you have any questions about sex for me? Or anyone else? Wait… am I the only non-virgin here?”

Obviously, Sakura hadn’t hooked up with Sasuke yet, since he was never home. Everyone’s eyes suddenly turned to Tenten – who was looking away with crimson cheeks.

Ino gasped as Sakura giggled, “No way! With who?”

When Tenten didn’t answer, Hinata did.

“Neji, right?”

Anxiously, Tenten nodded.

Even though the club was packed, it went silent for their small table. Sakura and Ino glanced at each other, sensing the awkward tension, and decided to change the subject from Tenten.

“So,” Ino spoke up as Sakura got up to get more drinks, “Do you have any questions about your first time?”

Normally, Hinata would’ve declined the offer. But since Ino has plenty of experience in the field with different people, and Hinata was drunk enough, she figured it was okay.

“Does… Does it hurt like they say?”

“Hm… If you’re not too nervous and trust him, then no. You just have to make sure you’re fully prepared or the stretching can be uncomfortable.” She smirked, “But since you two are in so much looooove, it’ll probably be magical. Oh, how I envy that… my first time was with a random ninja that my cousin set me up with. He wasn’t even good.” Ino scoffed as Sakura rejoined them with a tray of more shots.

“Oh, are you talking about when you slept with Kenji?” Sakura sat down before handing everyone their small drink.

“No, Kenji was the good one, along with Hiroshi. Tanaka was my boring first.” After they all did a shot, she continued, “But Sai… shit does he know how to make my knees weak. He… He is amazing.”

After boasting a bit more, the girls were drunk enough to hit the dance floor for a bit. Laughter and smiled surrounded their night until the club closed at three in the morning. Ino and Tenten went off their own ways, while Sakura and Hinata headed back to the pinkette’s apartment. However, Hinata’s statement worried Sakura.

“Are ya sure ya don’t wanna shpend the night? My place is closer, but I can shtill walk ya home?” She slurred her words a bit, an after effect of the alcohol.

Hinata chuckled, “I don’t really feel all that drunk, so I think I can walk home by myself. I’m more tired than anything else, so I think I really just want my own bed tonight. Thank you, though, Sakura-chan.”

“Okaaaay,” Sakura shrugged as she started headed towards her place, “By careful walkin’ home.”

As Hinata started walking back to the Hyuga residence, she could slowly feel the drinks from before settling in her body. Maybe it was the cool air, or simply just her thoughts. She couldn’t help but to think that her home was with Naruto. 

Without thinking, she was knocking on a door that wasn’t her own.

At 3:25 a very groggy, tired Uzumaki Naruto opened the door in just his boxers.

“Eh? Hima?” He rubbed some of the sleep out of his eye, “Is everything okay? Aren’t ya supposed to be with the girls?”

Hinata tried walking past her fiancé, but ended up stumbling into his arms. Naruto easily caught her so she wouldn’t fall down. Realizing that she should probably lay down until sobering up a bit, he carefully walked her over to his bed.

Once situated, he sat down next to her and gently held her hand.

“Won’t your dad get mad if you’re not home soon?”

She shook her head, “No, he thinks I’m at Sakura-chan’s.”

As he nodded, showing he understood what she meant, Hinata slowly got up and walked to Naruto’s closet. She quickly found whatever she was looking for, and began to take off her top. Naruto made a slight noise of shock, eyes wide and face red.

“D-Don’t get too excited,” Her own cheeks were red from the alcohol, “I’m just changing. I can’t sleep in these clothes.”

“R-Right…” Respecting her privacy, Naruto looked away, almost saying that the bathroom was a few feet away if she wanted to change there. But, he really couldn’t complain. When he heard the closet door shut and what he assumed to be her turning around, he slowly looked back up to her. His eyes couldn’t help but to spend a few seconds looking at her bigger-than-average bra on his floor.

His eyes went up her body, blushing at a pair of (clean) blue boxers she was wearing as shorts. When his gaze finally met hers, he also couldn’t help but to notice that her nipples were poking right through one of his thin white shirts.

Yeah, he definitely couldn’t complain.

Naruto saw the glazed over look in her eyes, realizing she saw the way he was lustfully staring at her body. She sauntered to him, standing in between his tanned legs. She leisurely guided her hands over muscular shoulders until they found their place at the back of his neck. The two never broke eye contact until she crashed her lips into his with fervor.  Their kiss quickly heated up as Hinata swung her legs over his to settle herself on his lap. Naruto had one hand on her hip, and the other on his bed for support so he wouldn’t fall backwards. He could taste the fruity alcohol on her tongue.

Eventually, his arm gave out as she persistently urged him to lay on his back. Naruto let out a breathy moan as she sucked his lower lip, feeling her nipples barely push against his own chest. Being a breast lover himself, his dick took control of his brain and he reached out to palm it. Her own gasp let him know her body enjoyed the extra attention.

Goosebumps prickled his skin as he felt nails scrape down his taut chest and abs, the muscles twitching under her amazing touch. However, his eyes snapped open when a small hand started going under his boxers.

Naruto (disappointedly) removed his hand from her breast to stop hers from going any further. Hinata looked up in confusion, “Don't’cha wanna, Naruto-kun?” There was almost a hiccup, causing her voice to hitch up in the cutest way possible. He almost groaned, his hormones hating him for his next statement.

“Of course I do, Hime.” He sighed, rolling her over so they were on their sides, face to face, “You know I want nothing more…. But not like this; not when you’re completely plastered. You deserve better, and you’d be upset, y’know?”

She frowned, “I… I just figured it wouldn’t hurt so bad since I’m drunk…”

“Huh?”

“Do you now why I want to wait?” She ran her thumb over his hand before holding it.

“Clan prestige, right?”

Hinata shook her head, causing a slight wave of dizziness. She spoke up again when she recovered, “No, not that. As long as there’s no pregnancy or bragging, they don’t care as much. Though, my father would probably still be pissed since he’s protective…”

“Then, why?” He raised an eyebrow, confused.

Hinata sighed, “W-When I first started puberty, somethin’ was off. My periods have always been irregular and extremely painful. To the point where I’d haveta stay home from missions. They think it’s a mixture of PCOS and endometriosis. It’s hard to explain, but my hormones are screwy ‘cause of it. One of the bad things is sex… it can be painful. E-even when I touch myself, I have to be careful because it’ll hurt badly…” By now, she was crying, “Half of the time, I can’t even finger myself… So I’m scared… I’m scared to have sex… I want our first time to be wonderful and no pain… I’m scared I won’t be able to pleasure you like I should as a wife… I might even be infertile… And I-“  

She was cut off as Naruto pulled her into a hug, “Hinata… I don’t want you to stress about our first time, okay? If we have to stop, then we’ll stop, y’know? Sex isn’t why I’m marrying you; and we can find other ways for pleasure, starting a family, and whatever… I love you no matter what.”

Honestly, Naruto didn’t even know if he was saying the right thing. This was something completely above him; something he didn’t even know existed. Hinata was obviously nervous about this if she only told him in a drunk rant. He wasn’t mad about that of course, it’s a difficult subject to talk about. He’d have to do some research over this.

“N-Naruto-kun…” She sniffled after she was done crying into his chest, “T-Thank you. I love you so much…”

He used his bandaged thumb to wipe away a stray tear, “Anytime, Hime.” Naruto flashed his signature smile as he pulled the covers up of them, “Now, let’s get some sleep, yknow?”

It wasn’t long before his fiancée drifted off beside him, but Naruto stayed awake through most of the night.

-

The smell of food cooking slowly coaxed the Hyuga from her slumber. Lavender iris slowly looked around as it felt like a hammer was repeatedly hitting her head. She focused on the glass of water on her nightstand, and took tiny gulps, careful of her aching stomach.

That’s when she realized it wasn’t her nightstand. And she wasn’t wearing her clothes.

Hers were on her fiancé’s floor.

Before panic could completely sink in, memories of the night before (that morning?) slowly came back to her mind. She sighed, sipping more water.

“Mornin’, Hime.” Naruto came over with a makeshift tray (a small box) that had a bowl of miso soup, rice, and fried eggs.

“Mornin’, Naruto-kun…” Her eyes squinted a bit, “Do you mind turning the light off? My head hurts…”

“I would, but that would require some really advanced jutsu,” He chuckled, “My lights are off. What you’re seeing is the sun poking through my blinds. It’s 2PM, so it’ll be a few hours before that problem goes away for ya.”

Hinata felt stupid for that one. None-the-less, she carefully ate the food that Naruto prepared for her. She didn’t know if it was just because he cooked it for her, but it genuinely helped her feel better.

“Here’s some ibuprofen. It has a small amount of caffeine so it should help.” He handed her a pill bottle, “Or, it helps me when I go drinking with the others.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, taking the medicine, “For everthing.”

“No problem, Hime.” He smiled back, kissing her forehead, “Oh, do you remember what happened last night?”

“Kind of… I don’t remember much after changing…”

Naruto was a little relieved, so it wasn’t as awkward, “Don’t worry, we just kissed a lil’ bit, and then you passed out.”

She nodded, “I-I figured since I woke up still in your clothes.”

He didn’t know if he should’ve told her, but something in his gut said it was better to not say anything. At least not while she was hung over.

“Oh, I should probably text Hanabi, saying I’ll be home closer to dinner time since I’m still not feeling so well. Do you mind grabbing my phone? It’s probably still in my pants pocket.”

Naruto, being a good fiancé, did as requested. Glancing at the top screen of her flip phone, he saw a notification, “Oh, there’s a text from Tenten and Sakura.”

“Do you mind reading them to me? My head hurts too bad.”

“The one from Sakura is just asking if you made it home okay.”

“Can you reply saying I’m safe and just woke up?”

“Sure thing.” After that, he read the one from Tenten aloud, “Hinata, I’m sorry for making the party a little awkward last night. I know I should’ve told you about Neji sooner, but I’ve been a coward. You deserved to know.” Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s that about?”

“Ooooh…” Hinata remembered the conversation, “Tenten and Neji-kun were secretly a couple before he passed away in the war. She confessed they slept together.”

“No way!” Naruto gasped at the gossip.

“Right? We were all shocked.” Hinata giggled a bit, “Anyways, I’ll reply to that tonight and let her know I’m not mad.”

Hinata’s phone buzzed again – text from Sakura.

“Uh… so she knows I sent that because of my bad grammar and typing ‘dattebayo’…”

She sighed, wondering how her amazing fiancé could be so dense, “I’ll reply to her later too…”

They both chuckled. After Hinata texted Hanabi (not letting Naruto type again), they cuddled until she felt well enough for her to head back.

-

Two weeks before the wedding, Naruto found himself at a bar with Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Iruka, Choji, and Lee. Everyone, save for Lee and Shino, had already downed more than enough alcohol.

“Alright, alright, I gotta ask,” Kiba gave his blond friend a sly smirk, “Her boobs or butt?”

“Eh????” It came out as a question, but not embarrassment. While his cheeks were red, it was more so from the booze than anything else, “Can I pick her caring personality instead?”

“No; that’s cheating.” Choji’s smirk imitated Kiba’s, only his cheeks were stuffed with French fries.

“Y’know, I gotta go with boobs then. You see those things? They’re amazing!” Naruto held his hands out, squeezing imaginary breasts.

Iruka rolled his eyes and smacked his former student on the back of the head, “Don’t be so crude about it! She’s going to be your wife soon. I know I taught you more respect than that…”

Laughter filled the atmosphere after Iruka’s discipline. Various conversations flowed from person to person, except from Naruto himself. As he flicked access ash from his cigarette, Shikamaru glanced at his friend.   
“You okay there, bud? You’re spacing out.”

Caught off guard, Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his forehead, “Yeah. It’s just hot in here, y’know? I’m gonna step out for some air real quick.”

Cool air filled his lungs the moment he stepped outside. He really did try to enjoy the party to it’s fullest, but since the wedding was approaching fast, all Naruto could think about was Hinata – how he was terrified he’d hurt her.

Naruto leaned against the brick wall outside of the bar right as Iruka came out to join him.

“What’s up? I can tell something is on your mind.”

He sighed, explaining Hinata’s medical situation, and his fears of their first time.

“Hm…” Iruka copied Naruto and leaned against the wall himself, “Well, I personally don’t know a lot about that, but I would say to just pay really close attention to how she reacts to everything, especially non-verbally. Knowing Hinata, she’ll probably try to hide any pain and tough through it so you feel good.”

“Ah…” Naruto ruffled his hands through his hair, “Man! This is so difficult, y’know…”

Iruka chuckled and rustled his own hand through blond hair, “That’s life, kiddo. But, I can tell you definitely love and care about her, so I know it’ll be fine. I’m proud of you, Naruto. I know you’ll be a great husband.”

And really, Iruka meant it. Even though Naruto made a slightly-crude joke to his friends, he wasn’t enjoying his own bachelor party because of his own anxieties for making Hinata happy.

Naruto smiled up at him, “Thanks, Iruka-sensei.”

Shortly after, they returned to the party.

-

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked along the path by the river. The weather was perfect, and she was glad it would stay that way for the next week – especially since the wedding was in three days.

Orange and yellow caught the corner of her eye, her friend-to-be-married catching her attention. He was deep in thought, eyes staring at the water. Though, she could tell he wasn’t really watching anything.

“Hey, Naruto.” She chuckled a bit, sitting next to him on the sloped grass, “This is out of character for you – you look pretty troubled.”

He honestly didn’t even notice she sat next to him until she spoke up.

“Ah, hey, Sakura-chan…” He sighed, “I’m just thinkin’ ‘bout Hinata, y’know…”

Pink eyebrows furrowed in concern, “Are you having second thoughts about the wedding?”

“No, no! Not at all.” His head snapped up with a gentle smile, “I wouldn’t’ve proposed unless I was positive it’d be good for both of us.” Naruto laid on his back with another sigh, “I guess since you’re a medical nin, I can talk to ya… The night of her bachelorette party, y’know how she spent the night at my place? Well, she came onto me pretty hard wanting to, well, do it. “His cheeks flushed a bit, ”But I knew it was just because of the alcohol, since she told me she wanted to wait until we were married. She ended up tellin’ me she has a condition – CPOC and endrosis or somethin’ like that. Said it makes, uh, sex things painful and messes with her cycle…. I’ve just been concerned about our first night – I know she’s nervous, and I’m nervous. I don’t want it to hurt… And Iruka-sensei didn’t know much, but said to pay attention since she would probably hide the pain… And I just don’t know what to do…”

“Oooooh. PCOS and endometriosis…” Sakura brought her knees to her chest, going into medic mode, “I’ve helped some people with that in the clinic. Iruka-sensei is right about Hinata probably trying to hide it, but you need to communicate before. Have her promise to tell you the moment she feels bad – say you need mutual trust. Also – foreplay is incredibly important. Make sure she orgasms before anything goes in. Plus, lube. You can’t really have enough of that. But nothing flavored or anything jazzy, that could make it worse. And set the mood – make sure she’s relaxed.”  

“That’s… actually a good plan…” Naruto thought out loud, “Sakura-chan. Thank you!” The blond gave Sakura a friendly pat on the shoulder before running off.

“Where are you going?!” She was shocked to say the least.

“To the store! I gotta prepare!” He smiled.

“Wait, before you go… since she told you while drunk, that probably means she didn’t want to tell you to begin with so you wouldn’t worry. I wouldn’t go around asking the whole village for advice…”

“Ah, don’t worry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ve only told Iruka-sensei. Now, gotta go!” Naruto energetically waved before leaving.  

These weren’t things Naruto even remotely considered. He went ahead and made a mental list of things to bu. Lube was priority number one. Other things that Hinata liked and calmed her? Lilac was her favorite scent… maybe some candles? While he felt a little dirty, he even bought a book on pleasure.

He was never the type to study, but he’d do it for the woman he loved.


	3. One Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took me so long to write, but honestly I think it’s my best writing so far. Heads up, it’s a little longer than my previous chapters, but I wanted to make sure I REALLY caught all the small details of the wedding, etc. Also the first smutty chapter, so enjoy that too.

_I did it, Dad._

Lavender eyes shifted from the scenery in front of her to the man standing to her right. His face had three simple lines over each cheek, which she thought were incredibly charming. Crystal eyes that showed a multitude of emotions gazed out the window, another charming characteristic. She couldn’t help but to blush.

The private, family only ceremony went without any problems. Besides Naruto and Iruka, everyone else was part of the Hyuga clan. Legal paperwork already signed, they now simply had to wait until the reception hall was completely ready.

Their attention was directed to the door behind them opening. Her – no, their – father (in-law) and younger sister (in-law) entered the room with a picture of the man who sacrificed himself so both could do this. With proud smiles, they were all connected as a family now.

Her hand reached out for his. It was much smaller and paler, but that didn’t bother him. While it was manicured, small calluses from training and the previous war were still noticeable through his bandages. That didn’t bother him either.

He squeezed her hand back with his typical uneven smile and turned his face towards her.

_A family._

Thinking of the Hokage Rock, his own father, Naruto realized that he didn’t need to long for Minato to be there. He was truly watching them from above.

_Thank you._

His attention was pulled back to his beautiful wife, who adorned a gorgeous white kimono. It contrasted nicely with his black one – that the Hyuga clan graciously prepared for him.

“Okay, ready to go, Hinata?”

His voice was incredibly soft, almost a whisper. The tenderness behind it almost caused her to melt and instantly soothed any anxieties she might’ve had. Unable to speak because of positive emotions, she simply nodded.

Hinata felt like the luckiest woman in the world. To her, Naruto was his prince. To him, she was his princess.

Large wooden doors slowly creaked open to show a beautiful white hallway that the cherry blossoms from outside reflected on. Since Hiashi and Hanabi took a different way to the reception area to open the other doors, the two were completely alone again.

Naruto moved his fingers so they intertwined with Hinata’s. She responded by letting out the smallest chuckle and squeezing back.

“Whatcha laughin’ about?” He joked with a gentle nudge.

“How I’ve always dreamed of this day, but never imagined it’d actually come true.” Ruby lips almost tempted him, but he knew they couldn’t get messed up before their official first kiss as husband and wife – to be done in front of everyone.

Naruto carefully helped his wife down the stairs with her kimono until they reached the bottom, where another set of wooden doors were. They could hear the excited chatter of the crowd on the other side.

The blond could sense that this made his newly wed bride nervous again. His right arm wrapped around her waist and left urged her to face him. He placed a small kiss on top of her raven bangs as to not ruin her make up, but also careful of her hairstyle. Hinata giggled again and gently squeezed his biceps to let him know she’d be okay.

With one final gaze, the two went back to holding hands and Naruto quietly tapped the door to let Hiashi and Hanabi know they were ready. An orchestra of romantic music began to play as Kakashi began to speak.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to thank everyone for coming out on this wonderful evening. Not only that, but I have the incredibly honor as Hokage to welcome and celebrate the marriage between two strong souls. It’s my pleasure to be the first to publically announce this – everyone, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki.”

The doors slowly opened, and as the cheers and applauds of the guests got louder, so did the thumping in their hearts. Their first steps were done almost without thought due to rehearsal. As they walked to the center of the venue (the guests already formed an aisle for them), they waved to various friends and family members. When they finally reached the middle, after what seemed like five miles, they turned to face each other. The music significantly got lower as it was time for them finally kiss for the first time as a married couple.

_Finally._

Naruto tilted his head and Hinata wrapped her hands behind his neck. They were initially told to keep it a quick peck by her father, but emotions raced through their bodies as their lips connected. It was slow and tender, lasting longer than they both intended. Whoops and hollers filled the room as the music grew louder again. The two only separated when they heard whistles from Kiba. Naruto sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his neck as Hinata buried her face in her hands, and leaned into his chest. Embarrassed, both of their cheeks were crimson, despite the kiss only realistically lasting a few seconds.

However, neither of them could stop smiling.

In fact, Naruto had the goofiest grin that Hinata had ever seen. He made this face in every photo taken, showing how incredibly love-struck he was. Their friends teased him for this, but he genuinely didn’t care. It made Hinata giggle, and that’s all that mattered to him.

“Geez, Naruto, why do you look so stupid in this photo?” Shikamaru was squinting with slight disgust.

“Oh, whatever. We know you’ll be making the same face when you marry Temari!” The blond nudged Shikamaru, laughing when his face uncharacteristically blushed. He faced away from Temari, who had the same expression.

When Sakura approached Naruto, she had her own goofy grin. After she gave him a very strong hug (popping a few joints), she held out a folded piece of paper. A, yet elegant, kanji, congratulations was written. Since it was a more formal way to say it, Naruto figured it had to be from Sasuke.

“Huh? He sent it to you?” Naruto’s face became suspicious, “You two must be getting close yourself.” He prepared himself for the punch she would definitely throw in his direction.

Instead, she giggled, and walked away. Before Naruto could express his confusion, Iruka and Kakashi approached him.

“Wow, your wedding reception and you’ve already ditched Hinata…” Kakashi winked, playfully tapping Naruto’s shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto rolled his eyes as he patted Kakashi’s back in the hug, “She’s in the bathroom. What am I supposed to do, go with her?”

“Kinky.” The Hokage snapped his fingers into a finger-gun before Iruka smacked his chest.

“Really, Hokage-sama?” Iruka rolled his eyes and pinched his nose with a sigh. Kakashi let out a sheepish chuckle, Naruto finding the situation both awkward and funny. Though, he was glad Hinata didn’t hear that snide joke.

Before he knew it, Iruka pulled Naruto into his own hug. It wasn’t as tight as Sakura’s, but it went right to his heart. Tears stung both of their eyes as the older man said four words that sent Naruto’s mind in a frenzy.

“I’m proud of you.”

Naruto choked out a, “Thank you… For raising me,” before they separated with sniffles and chuckles.

In the bathroom, Hanabi quickly helped Hinata take off the obi to her kimono.

“You shouldn’t have drunk so much water this morning…” Hanabi giggled as Hinata quickly threw off the top kimono, careful to give it to her younger sister. She ran into the stall, barely making it in time.

“Not only that, but my nerves made it urgent too…” She sighed as relief rushed through her.

It was quiet until Hinata washed her hands and Hanabi helped redress her.

“Hey, sis…” Her voice was quiet, almost timid, “Can I ask a question?”

“Of course, Hanabi.” Hinata didn’t let the worry show, “What is it?”

“Do you think I will ever find love?” Hanabi kept her head down as Hinata turned around, “I mean… You fell in love with Naruto at such a young age. I’m already 15, and haven’t found anyone yet.”

The Uzumaki rested her hands on her younger sister’s shoulders, “Everyone moves at their own paces, Hanabi. You’re only 15… You know my friend Ino? She didn’t fall in love until about a year ago – about the same time Naruto-kun and I started dating. You have so much time, don’t stress about something that will eventually come naturally.”

For extra reassurance, Hinata pulled Hanabi into a tight hug, “But also, don’t settle for the first person who confesses to you if you don’t genuinely like them. You’ll know when you find the one.”

“Right.” Hanabi chuckled a bit as they separated, “Thanks, sis.”  
Shortly after returning back to the crowd, Hinata quickly found her place back by Naruto’s side. Their hands intertwined again without a second thought. Everyone was eating the food that was previously distributed, laughter, smiles, and genuine happiness filling the air. Eventually, it was time to cut the cake.

As pictures snapped, they held a small piece up to each other’s mouths. Hinata noticed a brief glint of slyness from Naruto’s face – as if he was plotting something. She immediately sent him a discreet glare, which he caught on to right away. He ended up deciding not to piss off his newly-wed bride, and carefully brought the cake closer to her ruby lips. They opened slowly, a little wider than needed to avoid messing up her lipstick. Her eyes never left his as she carefully ate the cake.

Naruto couldn’t help but to blush at how seductive that was.

Hinata realized this, glad her little plan worked to distract him. She decided to shove the cake against his whiskered cheek so the crowd wouldn’t notice. Laughter and hoots of approval erupted from around them – even Hiashi found the whole situation amusing - behind his eye roll was a smirk.

The rest of the reception went without any problems; it couldn’t have been a more perfect day. The sun eventually set, a sign it was time for the party to wrap up.

After the final song played, Kakashi went back to the microphone, “Again, we would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate this wonderful evening. Now, it is time for us to say goodbye to the lovely couple of the hour. You two, enjoy your life of marriage, and may it be full of nothing but love, happiness, and fulfillment.”

Everyone cheered and clapped for Naruto and Hinata as they left the venue, on a carriage that would take them back to the Hyuga residence. As per tradition, they left with a sweet kiss.  

~

After around 15 minutes on the carriage, the two were finally back at Hinata’s place. Hand-in-hand, they gingerly walked towards their room for the night. Not quite ready to go to sleep, Hinata wanted to sit outside and gaze at the sky.

“Okay, I’m just going to make sure all my stuff is in our room first, y’know? I’ll be back out in a sec.”

Content with having a moment by herself, Hinata reflected on the past 10+ with Naruto. Watching him grow, thinking about how she grew herself. She couldn’t help but to smile.

Not much after that, Naruto finally joined her. He let his feet dangle over the edge of the walkway, about an inch above the grass. Hinata wrapped her hands around his bicep and leaned against his shoulder.

“Today was wonderful, wasn’t it?” He chuckled, “It seemed like everyone had a good time.”

“Yeah. They were also way too nice. I can’t believe we got so many gifts…” She sighed, “I kind of feel bad.”

“Me too. Especially since Shikamaru pretty much paid for our Honeymoon. That starts tomorrow, right?”

“It does,” She nodded, “We’ll also have to watch Konohamaru-kun’s video when we get back. It seemed like he put a lot of work into it.”

“Right. Plus, we’ll have to sort through the stuff that was wrapped...” He sighed, his unoccupied hand reaching over to hold one of hers.

They sat in a comfortable silence for about twenty minutes, crickets and frogs the only noise. Hinata subconsciously stretched and yawned.

“You wanna go to bed?” Naruto moved his hand to her back to draw small circled, “Ya seem tired.”

“Today was a busy day.” She giggled, “Plus, my shoes weren’t very comfortable.”

“Oh? Your feet hurt?” He stood up, quickly picking up Hinata bridal-style, causing a shocked yelp in response. “Guess I’ll haveta carry ya to bed.”

“Naruto-kun!” She erupted into laughter, “It’s just three feet away! I can walk!!”

“Hehe,” He feathered multiple kisses on her cheek, “Not on my watch, y’know!” 

Hiashi, who just returned back himself (the 6th and friends offered to finish cleaning), couldn’t stop himself from peering out his bedroom window from across the way. It started out with concern when he heard Hinata’s little yell, but quickly melted to content. When the two disappeared behind the bedroom door, he closed his window curtain, memories from his own wedding flashing into his mind with a smile. He couldn’t be more proud of his daughter and new son-in-law.

~

After Naruto literally carried Hinata across the threshold and closed the door, he sat her down on her feet. She gasped at the set up – candles that carried the scent of lilac and lavender, rose petals scattered across the floor and bed… She couldn’t help but to gulp.

He must’ve done this when he came in here earlier…

Sensing her nervousness, Naruto stepped in front of her and gently cupped her face in his hands. Rough thumbs grazed her cheeks.

“I know I have this set up nicely, but I did it to relax you. If you’re not ready for anything… That’s okay with me. I’ll wait for as long as you need, since you waited for me.”

Hinata’s own hands went to hold his wrists with a soft squeeze. She shook her head, “I want this…” Pale eyes gazed into cyan, “I want you, Naruto-kun.” She tilted her lips closer to his for a kiss to prove her decision.

Naruto graciously kissed her back as his hands moved down by her hips, her hands following to not let go of his. He gently sucked her lower lip. When she replied with a relaxed sigh, his tongue carefully slid into her mouth. Small hands quickly moved to the back of his neck and buried into blond to deepen the kiss while he grabbed her hips to bring her closer.

Their eyes only met for a brief moment after separating for air before Naruto directed his kisses to her neck. Hinata instinctively tilted her head to the side for easier access, letting out a gasp when she felt teeth scrape against her skin. He almost pulled away to ask if that was okay, but the grip she had in his hair prevented that. She shivered when he sucked at the crook of her neck.

His hands slowly slid to the back of her kimono to undo its obi. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t figure it out. Hinata smiled and turned around to show him how to undo it. His burnt pride quickly faded away when the fabric fell to the floor with the smallest thud - just the kimono loosening around her body was enough to bring his focus back. When she turned around, his blushing face caused her own to turn red.

Lips quickly met again, this time broken by Hinata’s own to travel to his chin, up his jawline, then down his neck. In previous sessions, she learned that there was a specific spot that he particularly liked. The former Hyuga sucked and ran her tongue along his pulse as she expertly untied his obi. Naruto let out a soft grunt in jealousy at how easy she was able to remove it, causing little giggles to vibrate against where his jaw met earlobe. As she continued her ministrations on his neck, he slowly slid the top layer of her kimono off her shoulders. The silk white slip clung to her body, only tied with the smallest of strings.

Hinata’s lips kissed back up to his as she removed his own kimono. Not much longer after that, Naruto’s hands quickly went to the little tie that kept the slip on her curvaceous body. This was a lot easier for him to undo, done in a matter of seconds. He chuckled as he kissed down her neck.

“I like that knot a lot better.” His voice came out husky, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine.

Unable to mutter anything coherent, Hinata simply sucked in a deep breath before letting out a sigh in anticipation.

Naruto’s hands snaked up the curves of her sides, settling at her shoulders. Starting with her right shoulder, he slowly slid it off, leaving a trail of kisses. He repeated it on Hinata’s left shoulder until the slip was completely off.

The blond noticed that there was still more fabric than he anticipated, so he brought his head back to look. Jaw clenched, he let out a long breath through his nose. The lingerie she was wearing looked incredibly good on her – breasts almost spilled over the top of her white and lavender bra, with sheer fabric (was it netting? He really didn’t know) draping down her stomach, and sexy high wasted panties to match.

He gulped, “Y-You look… really hot…”  _Fucking idiot… stop sounding so lewd_ , “Like,  **really**  hot.”  _Dumbass..._

Pale cheeks quickly turned red as she went to burry her face in her hands, “N-Naruto-kun…”

Naruto cursed himself more as he tried to reset the atmosphere. Reaching for her hands, he pulled them to his lips to kiss. His quirked eyebrow silently apologized, which she smiled at. She used the position of her hands to pull his face back down to hers, redirecting his lips to hers.

Their lips met with even more fire than before as Naruto started guiding his wife to their bed for the night. In the process, Hinata easily removed the slip off her husband to expose a chiseled chest, which her hands greedily explored. Every twitch of his muscles made her shiver with both excitement and anxiety at what was to come.  

Naruto planned to sexily pull her down on the bed with him, but things never go as planned with him. Tripping over their kimonos on the floor, he ended up falling on top of her, arms by her head.

She had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling too loud, not wanting to kill the mood again. Naruto temporarily narrowed his eyes before laughing himself, intertwining the fingers on his right hand with her left one.

“Gods, you’re adorable.”

Hinata blushed again as swollen lips tenderly molded together. His left arm caressed her face before slowly traveling down her neck, shoulders, and finally resting over her covered breast. She arched into his touch as he squeezed her through the padded fabric with a small moan. Encouraged, Naruto moved his right arm behind her back until he found the clasp. Luckily for him, it was simpler than the obi, so he was able to unhook it without her help.

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he was impressed with himself.

Hinata arched into him more so it could be removed with ease. The feel of her bare nipples pressing against his chest went directly to his dick. Subconsciously, he grinded his growing arousal against her heat. His hands reached for her breasts, rough fingers immediately pinching her nipples.

While the deep moan she released caught them both off guard, it encouraged them to grind their pelvises even harder. His growing length pushing against her only caused her mind to spin even faster.

Naruto lifted himself to watch her face as he used his cock to tease her. Shut eyes, raised brows, and parted lips let him know she definitely enjoyed it. Her bouncing breasts were a plus.  Lavender fluttered open and gazed at him when he paused.

“Hinata…” Fingers brushed through raven hair, “You’re gorgeous…”

She pulled her husband down for a passionate kiss, fingers squeezing blond strands. Before long, he kissed down to her breasts.

“Y’know, I’ve always wondered what they looked like,” Naruto licked around her nipple without actually touching it, “Can’t say I’m disappointed.”

She was about to scold him for being so perverted, but was cut off when he suddenly sucked the nipple into his mouth. He chuckled as she moaned.

“Yeah, definitely not disappointed.”

He continued this on both breasts until the nipples were pert, swollen, and red from his attention. Satisfied with his work, Naruto decided to lick a line down to her belly button, slowly removing her panties as he kissed the rest of the way down. When he finally slid them down past her ankles and off her feet, his hands rested on her knees so he could gaze upon her body. The way the moonlight danced off her curves, the tuft of black that covered her most private parts, her timid eyes.

“W-Wow…” His heart caught in his chest and his voice was a whisper, “Beautiful.”

Bashful eyes turned into complete trust as a smile curved across her lips, “Naruto-kun…”

Naruto leaned back down to kiss the bridge of her foot, ankle, up her shin, the tip of her knee, and down her thigh. She went to snap her legs shut the moment she realized where his mouth was going.

“Y-You don’t have to do something like that, D-dear…” Her cheeks were a bright red, “It’s probably not very pleasant. I’ll be fine if you don’t…”

“I want to, Hime.” His strong arms moved up to her knees to hold her open, “Unless you really don’t want me to.”

To Hinata’s disbelief, her cheeks grew hotter. She’d be lying if she hadn’t fantasized about this before.

With a devilish smirk, Naruto kissed the kneecap on the opposite leg, just below his bandaged hand. He kissed down until his nose reached dark curls. While he did extensive research on this (usually ending with him getting distracted himself), Naruto learned that every body was different.

“Tell me what ya like.”

The fingers on his left hand spread her folds and he started to lick around her labia before she could respond. Her stomach muscles contracted as a pleasured gasp left soft lips. She instinctively held his bandaged hand and weaved another through his blond locks. When his tongue grazed above her sensitive nub, she let out a squeak.

“T-There!” While her voice was quiet, it was urgent.

Naruto moved his right hand to her hip as he pushed his mouth harder against her, the added pressure bringing her more pleasure. She moved her hand from his hair to occupy his other hand, grinding into his face. When her breath sped up by double, and her hands clenching his, he knew she was getting close. Not much longer until-

“Naruto!”

The way she yelped his name as she came around his face had him moaning into her. If his dick wasn’t hard before…

Naruto sat up so he could watch her come down from her high. Her chest was still heaving, eyes shut. They opened when she felt him crawl above her, but reaching for something on the nightstand.

She watched, shocked, as he squeezed a clear, jelly like liquid onto his left hand.

“W-What are you doing?”  
Naruto gave her his typical reassured smile and winked, “Don’t think I’m done with you.”

“E-Eh?” While his smile was rather innocent – as if he just promised a child to bring back a lost pet – she knew his intentions were anything but.

He moved quickly, back to nestling himself in between her legs (a spot he could definitely get used to). His tongue darted out to lick up some of her juices that had accumulated there. She jolted a bit, not expecting him to go back to his new favorite spot. Hinata wanted to protest – wanted to give him attention, ask if his tongue was sore – but ended up leaning her head back with a moan as his tongue resumed from earlier.

It didn’t take long for him to have her grinding against him again, and he gazed up at her face to read where she was at. To test the waters, he stopped his tongue down and circled his index finger around her already dripping opening.

“Let me know if this is too much.”

Naruto slid in the first digit, the lube helping him glide in with ease. He stopped after the first knuckle, the second, and then again when it was to the end of his finger. The way she bit her lip with furrowed brows told him she was way more than fine. He continued with his assault on her swollen clit until she was panting his name again, practically begging for more. Excited, he pushed in his middle finger.

A little too fast. Hinata let out a pained yelp and pulled her hips back a bit.

Naruto snapped his head up with eyes wide in fear, “Shit, babe, are ya okay? I’m so sorry! Do ya wanna stop? Are ya hurt?”

Hinata took a deep breath and relaxed, “N-No… I’m okay. I wasn’t expecting it is all…” She shook her head with a smile and a giggle, “I-It felt good up until then… Just go a little slower.”

He nodded, kissing around her labia again as a final apology before circling his tongue around her clit. Within moments, he had her bucking against both of his fingers, resting on her elbows to watch. The movements with his fingers started out slow and timid until he found that curling his fingers a specific angle had her practically shaking. With confidence, he brought her over the edge a second time.

The way she clamped around his fingers had his eyes rolling back, his cock jumping with every twitch. He could only imagine himself buried deep within her, milking him of everything. He could’ve came right there if he wasn’t so determined to do it inside of her.

Naruto slowly pulled his fingers out, biting his lip at how hot her juices and lube looked on them. He quickly wiped his mouth on his arm and moved to press a heated kiss to her lips. Hinata ran her hands from his strong shoulders, down his muscular back, and over the waistline of his boxers. Her fingers played with the elastic before slipping below the fabric. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she felt the stickiness of his precum, intensifying when his cock twitched in her delicate hand. He let her get in about three pumps before grabbing her wrists to pin by her head.

“N-Naruto-kun…” She was about to protest when the growl from his voice sent shivers down her spine.

“Not tonight. I want to make you feel good,” He was panting, “Plus, I might not last if you do that.”

Hinata gulped, understanding the situation. Knowing she turned him on to being at that point without barely touching him – she couldn’t stop herself from slowly pulling his boxers down – eyes wide with lust when his hardness sprang free. Her next sentence shocked her even more.

“I want you.”

Naruto’s breath caught in his throat and he didn’t waste another second to kick off his underwear and grab a condom and the bottle of lube; shit, where did he put that again? He franticly searched for it until he noticed Hinata holding it out for him. He smiled sheepishly as he carefully opened the condom and rolled it on himself. Blue met lavender as he took the bottle out of her hands, applying a generous amount of the lubricant along his length. The Uzumaki aligned himself along his wife’s entrance and kissed in between her eyebrows before setting his intense gaze into her eyes.

“I need you to promise me you’ll tell me if you need to stop. I want to go at your pace, okay?”

Hinata took in a deep breath before releasing it with a nod, “I-I promise Naruto-kun. I love you.”

His lips tenderly met hers as he pushed his head just past the threshold. The cringe of pain that made her nose crumple up almost made his heart sink as he attempted to pull out.

“N-No, don’t!” She aggressively shook her head, “I just need time to adjust. Please, just don’t quit…”

Naruto nodded, feathering her face with kisses, reassuring her how strong, beautiful, and wonderful she is. How he was glad to finally be this close with her. After she relaxed, he pushed in a fourth of the way, repeated, half of the way, repeated, three fourths of the way, and then completely sheathed himself after the last rest.

Anxious, she furrowed her brows, “I-If you need to, you can go in more…” Though, she knew that anymore than that would be her absolute limit.

With a smirk, Naruto pushed her bangs back, “I’m all the way in, Hime.”

She let out a happy gasp as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a generous kiss, Naruto chuckling.

“You aren’t saying I'm small, are you?” He joked, nibbling on her lower lip.

“Of course not!” She giggled, “I was worried you would say you were only halfway since it didn’t hurt as bad as I thought it would.”

Proud of himself, he kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips again. He slowly rolled his hips into her, her moan different from before. It was deeper and caused her to tug on his hair.

The way he felt inside of her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Every thrust took her breath away, along with any cognitive thoughts she could’ve had in that moment. She felt completely surrounded by him – his scent, sounds, skin – enveloping her as a whole.

Every twitch of her insides, every clench sent Naruto’s mind into a frenzy. All he could think about was her. The way her fingers pulled his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist, breath against his ear… He couldn’t stop his groans with every plunge.

They continued this pace – slow, deep pushes – until their rhythms, movements, and even breaths synchronized. They were truly one soul, love encompassing the atmosphere. Between the emotions and her squeezing his length, Naruto knew he was getting closer.

“H-Hinata… I can’t… I’m going to come…” It took all of his strength to form a full sentence.

She pushed her hips into him harder, “I’m close too!”

The tears finally spilled from her eyes as she spasmed around her husband, pulling him over the edge with her. The only thing that stopped their moans was their lips crashing into each other, riding out their mutual orgasm. As their heart rates and breath slowed, so did their kisses. Completely spent, Naruto pulled his head back enough so they could make eye contact. Noses still touching, his voice rasped out.

“I love you, Hinata.”

She wiped away the tear he didn’t even know fell from his eye, “I love you too. So much.”

He repeated the action to her own stray tears before gently kissing again. Once soft, he carefully pulled out, throwing the condom into the trash bin by the bed.

She naturally cuddled into his chest when he laid back down, his hand drawing lazy circles on her back.   
“I’m so glad that went well with your PCOS and everything, y’know?”

Her head snapped back up to him, “Eh? I did tell you that? I thought it was just a dream…”

Naruto shrugged, “I knew that if I told ya, you would’ve been embarrassed and tried to hide it. So I did some research to make it as pain free as possible.”

Hinata melted at his kindness, pressing a loud kiss to his lips, “Thank you, Naruto. For caring about me.”

With a dorky smile, he nuzzled into her hair, “Anything for you, my beautiful wife.”

Exhausted, it didn’t take long for the two to fall asleep, for the first time, as husband and wife.


End file.
